


Vulcan Seduction Technique

by bludraven



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Teasing, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Reader is curious about Spock’s hair. Spock learns to give more credit to human foreplay.





	Vulcan Seduction Technique

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying histology but here you have it. 1 A. M. smutty fluff/fluffy smut (depends on what kinda mood you’re in).

Both you and Spock sat quietly at your desks in his room, each one focused on some report from their sector displayed on your PADDs.

Suddenly he got up, heading for a cup of water and returning shortly after. Nonchalantly you glanced over at your boyfriend and noticed something quite random. You eyed him for a another second; his lips glistening with the new found hydration, his expression calm as always and his dead straight, jet black Vulcan bangs hanging just inches above his arched brows.

Getting up and heading across the room you stood next to him just as he finished his drink.

“Spock.” You called and he turned to you promptly.

Without as much as a pretext you simply took your hand forward, dragging Spock’s thick dark locks back.

“What are you doing?” He questioned you a bit taken aback by the random act, especially since you were the only person he considered barely logical amongst the other humans he worked with.

“I realized I’ve never seen you with your hair back. I was curious.”

“What purpose does it hold?”

You pushed the remaining bits back as you answered.

“General: to be able to recognize you physically despite a change in you characteristic attributes.”

Stopping for a moment you gazed at the man, your eyes gleaming at the way the look made him look even more classic and clean cut, if such a thing was even possible.

“Specific: to test the notion I had that I’d perceive you in a different way after doing so.”

You had always been good with talking the way that Spock caught onto the quickest; no human metaphors or overly emotional expressions, simply accurate, cleverly chosen terms that would make him understand you the first time.

Basically you would have stated, to any other human male, that generally you wanted to see if he looked different and specifically if you liked it, but Spock’s mind was wired differently.

He tweaked a brow and you knew you had him curious.

“And have you reached a conclusion?”

“I have; yes to both.”

You could feel him squirming although you were playing at his level and just barely contained the smug little smirk that tried to slip as you thought about how seduction, at least when it came to Vulcans, wasn’t so much about what or how you said things but much rather about how much you could engage them in the process.

You knew that even with the IQ you had you were no match for outthinking Spock and so you used the human’s Hail Mary; teasing. It seemed as if no matter what species you put them up against humans could find exactly what made the other tick, and by locating the nucleus of a certain emotion they could set off a chain reaction that would make even a Borg short circuit.

“I see.” He was fighting the urge but you knew that if you dropped the subject he’d step up.

“That’s all.” You raised your hand again, ready to undo the slick hairstyle and sure enough he responded.

Holding your wrist inches from his face he looked straight at you as he gave in.

“I’d like to hear your in depth opinion.” He released you but kept his now closer distance.

“Regarding which question?” You weren’t making things easy for him and were relishing in each second of his hard-to-get act, which you knew for a fact wasn’t an act.

“The latter. This new perception you have of me with this style is it…” He seemed to be fishing for the words. No, not fishing for it, frantically reviewing every equivalent word in Standard of what he was trying to get across without losing his grace.

“Positive?” Was the final choice and you could feel him beating himself up over taking so long to finish with such a trivial term.

“As a matter of fact, Spock, it’s… stimulating.” You nearly whispered the last word and could have sworn you heard his breath hitch though you showed no sign of this.

“Stimulation can have many ends.” He added, trying mostly to logic his way out of the exasperated state you’d managed to coax him into.

“Indeed it can.” A slight nod accompanied your scrupulous observation of the Vulcan.

This was as close to foreplay as any human would manage to get out of that allegedly cold blooded race. Right now though, you were seeing anything but cold bloodedness.

“Which of them have I produced on you?” His tone was borderline sexual and this time you couldn’t hold back that smirk no matter how much you tried.

“Deduce.”

You’d barely finished the word when the man’s hands were at the sides of your face, gripping your head still, as if to keep you from teasing him any further. Meanwhile his lips had crashed into yours and were agitatedly yet with utmost precision marking each inch of them with warm, slick saliva.

Deep breaths were dragged in through your noses and the mingled scent of the sweet lotion you’d applied earlier and the natural musk of Spock’s skin made the sensation all the more pleasant.

It was strange to not feel your boyfriend’s soft hair pressing against your forehead as it usually did when you kissed but at the same time it made you all the more aware of his features.

As he pulled back you took in the details; his heaving chest, his plump lips raw from the force which he’d applied to the kiss, the light green in his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears announcing that his Vulcan blood was pumping through him with lust whether he was going to admit to it later or not.

You lifted your hand and lightly traced his forehead and let your hand slip to his hair again then return back down, making sure to line the outskirts of his ear and jaw as it did.

He eyed you like he was both astonished and impressed by how you’d guided the situation to your liking. You dared not smirk this time seeing as he had already been teased enough.

Instead you took that same hand you’d caressed him with and used your thumb to wipe off the wetness he’d granted your lips, looking down at your lover’s spit as he did as well, a tad bit embarrassed by it.

“You deduced correctly.” You answered as plainly as if it were some sort of homework rather than the first time your boyfriend had been so rash with his feelings.

Ruffling his hair back down to its usual position you went back to the report you were reading on your PADD.

Spock stood there for a moment, looking up at his bangs and then back to you and thought how it was a good thing you weren’t one for gossip or else Vulcans would be doomed by the number of human’s trying out this sex trap you’d devised.

Speaking of which, he was determined to pay you back later that night for having teased him so mercilessly. You were counting on it.


End file.
